Such roof, ceiling or wall elements can be manufactured cost effectively, but they often have to be worked on further to produce smooth visible surfaces. For example, if, in the manufacture of such roof, ceiling or wall elements, wooden boards are used that are unplaned on the mutually facing broad sides, then irregular cracks can occur at the margins, which are undesirable particularly on the visible side. In addition, as a rule, wood fibers or wood splinters then protrude at the margin conferring an unattractive appearance to the roof, ceiling or wall element. To prevent this, the boards are frequently planed on their broad sides, but this requires a considerable manufacturing cost. In addition, planing the boards on the broad sides leads to a considerable loss of material.
The problem of the invention is to produce cost effectively a roof, ceiling or wall element of the type mentioned in the introduction, which can be manufactured with small loss of material from simple wooden boards.